Chapter 19
The 19:th chapter of Rosa Anarchy's Epic Adventure was both written and compleated on the 9:th of December 2013. The chapter The heroic group looked at Sonic.EXE as he raised the “Rift Spectre” high into the sky. The jewel on top of the spectre glow in a blood-red shade, as the sky became much darker than it usually is. The citizens of Ponyville became really scared and ran away to safety, while Rosa and her friends prepared themselves for battle. But they where indeed scared as well, because they had no idea what Sonic.EXE could possibly do with the “Rift Spectre”. Sonic.EXE laughed as the “Rift Spectre” started to create shadow-like figures that appeared in front of, besides and behind the evil hedgehog. These shadows slowly took on more physical forms and as they did, Rosa and her friends became even more worried. Twilight Sparkle looked closer at one of the shadows, it looked familiar somehow. Then its transformation was complete, that shadow figure had transformed itself into Pinkie Pie. But not the actual Pinkie Pie, it was transformed into the clone that killed the other Mane 6 in that alternate timeline. This made Twilight Sparkle really worried, but then two other shadows formed themselves into Jeff the Killer and Smile Dog. The two people that once formed the fake Pinkie Pie, in that alternate world. At the same time; other characters that were previously killed came back one by one… Rosa and the others saw how: I.M. Meen, Lost Silver, Steven & Miki, Swampy, Problem Solverz, Slenderman, Chris-Chan, Kratos, Demon Sunset Shimmer, Sonichu, Prince Blueblood, Cerberus and several others where slowly brought back to life as well. After another ten minutes, Rosa and her friends stood face to face with an entire army made of the characters that were either killed or betrayed by them during previous chapters. - Do you understand how many lives you have ruined for your own gain, asked Sonic.EXE and pointed at Rosa’s friends? Now you will pay the price for your ignorance! - Can somepony explain how he was able to do all of this, asked Rainbow Dash? - I told you earlier, said Sonic.EXE. This spectre can only respond to my will and I order all of these fine ladies and gentlemen to murder all of you! GO! - Excuse me, said Google+ who where one of the people that Sonic.EXE summoned. But whom do you think you are giving us orders? - YOU DARE QUESTION ME, roared Sonic.EXE and unleashed a powerful blast that completely terminated Google+! Any one else? Good, then fight! Sonic.EXE flew away from Ponyville and unleashed the starting shot for the war, by unleashing another very powerful blast at Rosa Anarchy. When the heroes managed to avoid that attack, I.M. Meen who finally was reunited with Hypno and Tangrowth ran towards Rosa, Lickilicky was also by their side. Then Kratos ran towards the heroic group followed by most of the other members of the evil group. ARC stomped the ground and attacked Koloktos, along with Spike, but Taison, Doji, Rasho and Kagebosh quickly ambushed them and stopped their attack. While Twilight Sparkle, Applejack and Rarity fought Slenderman’s gang and Discord attacked MissingNo and his three minions. While all this happened, Apple Bloom glared at something. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle wondered what it was and looked as well. They became pretty scared at what they saw; it was Varja Wyzen who demanded revenge against Apple Bloom because she ruined his mission to enslave all of Ponyville. Apple Bloom accepted the challenge and told her crusader friends that they needed to fight together if they wanted to win! So Scootaloo hopped upon her scooter, with Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle riding on a wagon that the scooter pulled. Varja Wyzen ran a distance away from them to their side and shot energy balls and missiles at the crusaders. Scootaloo managed to avoid the energy balls and some of the missiles. The missiles that she did not avoid where captured by Sweetie Belle’s magic and then thrown back at Varja Wyzen by Apple Bloom. Discord fought against MissingNo and its minions in a pretty violent and reality-bending match, which also both helped and hindered the fights their teammates had against their opponents. Once Discord had wiped out the Ghost, the Aerodactyl Skeleton and the Kabutops skeleton, which were a lot easier than he thought. He created some platforms for Fluttershy as she and Rainbow Dash had a pretty tough fight against Shenron. The two pegasuses really appreciated Discord’s help, but Shenron used his dark fire breath to destroy the platforms. Then the shadow dragon grabbed Rainbow Dash and broke her back with his claws. When Fluttershy saw what Shenron did to her best friend, she took a deep breath and unleashed her most powerful weapon against dragons: - FUS RO YAY, roared Fluttershy and the attack knocked Shenron back a short distance! In the meantime, Rosa fought against I.M. Meen and his three Pokémon all by herself. It was not that easy, but still quite easy once she decapitated I.M. Meen and pulled out his heart. This made the Pokémon unsure of what they should do and ran around in circles, but not before all three of them got eaten by each of Cerberus’ three heads. Rosa thanked the monster, which puked out the three half-digested Pokémon back at the little girl. This made her outraged and attacked the beast. ARC also jumped in and joined the fight. In the meantime, Shining Armour was having a nice tea party with Princess Cadence, to celebrate that their foal only had a few more months before it would be born. Then suddenly Flash Sentry opened the door and ran towards the crystal couple. - News from Ponyville, shouted Flash as he slide straight into the tea table. Your royal highnesses, I am here to report about a crisis. - That is not important, roared Shining Armour! You just destroyed about our tea party! - Listen captain, said Flash as he tried to stand up! A war is going on in Ponyville and your sister is involved in it... - Is that so, said Shining Armour and looked surprisingly happy. All right sweetheart, we should go and help them! We don’t have much time! - But captain, said Flash. Princess Cadence is pregnant; we cannot allow her foal to be hurt. It might give the child a mental disorder; do really you want that to happen? - Does it look like I give a fuck, said Shining Armour in an angry tone and lifted Cadence on his back! Flash, you stay here and scrub the toilets! I will be back sooner or later! Shining Armour ran out of the palace, while carrying his wife on his back. Flash Sentry did what he was told and stayed behind, even if he was surprised that Shining Armour would be acting this way in the first place. Back in Ponyville, the heroic team had become much weaker from the battle. They were not only fewer in numbers but the opponents were also immensely strong. Especially Varja Wyzen, and Shenron. Deadpool: whom Sonic.EXE also summoned, where laughing at Rosa Anarchy as she lay on the ground completely defeated. Swampy and Tobuscus went to her as well and started to kick the little girl in her face. The other members of the evil team also started to slowly murder the other defeated opponents, especially ARC whom they murdered in the most violent way possible. - There is no escape now, said Swampy. You are going back to my dungeon, along with your friends. There you shall rot for the rest of your naturally born days! - Exactly, said Tobuscus. You left me behind to die, while the rest of you continued your pointless mission. Hm, what was her mission about again? Yes that’s right: to revive your dead parents! How immature of you, you little bitch! The three of them continued to kick Rosa in her face, while her friends tried to hold back the opponents attacks. Even Discord had fallen to the hands of the Sunset Shimmer. She laughed at her victory, but she was even happier that she finally defeated Twilight Sparkle herself. Now she could become the new ruler of Equestria. Sonic.EXE watched the battle from a distance and really loved the torture Rosa Anarchy went through, so he flew back to the war zone and congratulated the winning team. Sonic.EXE told them that they would all be rewarded for doing such a heroic deed. Jeff the Killer became angry that Sonic.EXE did not help them during the war, but Sonic.EXE answered that they did not need his help. They completely eliminated the opponents all on their own. The evil team where just going to leave Ponyville in ruins, when Rosa Anarchy started to glow and fly up towards the sky. The evil team turned around and saw what happened, Sonic.EXE tried to fire his death beams at the half-angel, but the beams were completely ineffective to Sonic.EXE’s surprise. They could see that Rosa Anarchy crying so much that her tears created a shower over her teammates. The shower healed their wounds and revived all of those who had been killed during the war. ARC and the others looked up to Rosa and saw her opening a portal in the sky. - No matter what you try to do, said Rosa. I will never, ever surrender to you. Then the portal shot out a star that landed on the ground in front of the heroic team, the star exploded and Minccino appeared out from it. The evil team where shocked by this, as Rosa summoned all of hers and ARC’s friends as well: Lydia Prower, Sandvich33, Jimmy, Aya Drevis, Lili, Hades, John Cena, Alakazam, King Sombra, Trixie, Donbalon and all the others. The rain of shooting stars ended when Rosa summoned an extremely oversized star that exploded behind the group of heroes. The smoke from the explosion settled and Machinedramon appeared out from the smoke. The evil team became quite scared of their new improved opponent team and prepared themselves for another battle. But then Polly Police appeared and scolded Machinedramon for joining the wrong side. But Machinedramon had enough of him and blew the reptilian police officer up with his Giga Cannon. Rosa flew back towards the ground and pointed her sword at Sonic.EXE! - Sonic.EXE, look at all the wonderful people that are now going to destroy you and your pathetic team! This will be the day when the good wins over the baddies! - How cliché, said Sonic.EXE. But if you really want a rematch. Attack them my friends, but remember: Rosa is mine! Then the war started all over again: Rosa ran straight into Sonic.EXE and slashed with her sword. While Machinedramon took a step forwards and tried to shoot down Shenron, while Fluttershy, Lydia Prower, Sandvich33 and Rainbow Dash attacked the shadow dragon from behind. Machinedramon did not really need to step forwards, but he did it anyways so he could kill Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. While all that happened: the real Pinkie Pie ran up to the fake one and punched her extremely hard in her face, after she kicked Jeff the Killer in the balls and broke Smile Dog’s back! The reason why she had become so powerful all of the sudden, was because of what the three of them did to her reputation previously in the storyline. They murdered the other members of the Mane 6, all using her face! When she was done with them, she and Deadpool charged towards each other to settle their rivalries once and for all. Varja Wyzen where still having the chase against the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and the three little fillies really started to get exhausted. Mostly Scootaloo since she had to flap her wings to move the scooter forwards. But there was still hope, the human versions of the CMC appeared and put the three little fillies in a much bigger wagon. Both of the trios where surprised when they saw the alternate versions of themselves, but they quickly put their differences to the side and continued their fight against Varja Wyzen. Taison, Doji, Rasho, Kagebosh and Kolotos where all fought by Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Jon Cena and Alakazam and that battle as over pretty quickly, because of Twilights much higher magical abilities as an Alicorn. But the battle was still tough because they also had to avoid all the crap MissingNo kept throwing at them from a distance, while it was fighting Discord once again. PewDiePie had a one on one duel against Tobuscus, because Tobuscus was as angry at PewDiePie as he was at Rosa. But he was also slightly jealous that PewDiePie was once again the #1 most subscribed person on YouTube. PewDiePie tried to talk some sense into his former friend, but that was impossible. The damage has been done it the wound was beyond repair. So much that Tobuscus after a long duel between the two actually, grabbed PewDiePie’s head and smashed it straight into a wall. Thus ending the Swedish gamers life once and for all. But the victory did not last long, because Lizard drilled his right arm straight through Tobuscus’ body right afterwards. When Twilight Sparkle and Spike’s battle against Koloktos and the other was over, Spike ran away to help both versions of Applejack and Bat Colt to fight against Cerbersus and Twilight Sparkle flew high up in the sky to duel against Sunset Shimmer. Alakazam and John Cena had also been killed during the battle, not specifically by Koloktos, but by the combined effort of the Problem Solverz and the Trio of Aspersers. The Problem Solverz where once again murdered by Hades, who along with ARC, Rarity and Aya Drevis fight against the Trio of Aspersers. Hades took on Sonicchu, Aya attacked Kratos with her chainsaw, Rarity attacked Prince Blueblood and ARC attacked Chris-Chan. The human version of Flash Sentry and Flutershy attacked Steven & Miki who in a desperate call for help, failed to get any. Then Slenderman arrived and told them that they had to fight on their own, the tow of them became angry and attacked Slenderman. They threw the man into Flash and Fluttershy, so hard that all three of them got knocked backwards by the impact. The rest of the war continued for a really long time, and it was not until now a guards pony ran up to the royal sisters and told them about the war that is going on in Ponyville. Princess Celestia scolded the guard for not telling her earlier, and the guard said that they where trying to get their senses back after they realised that the events of each of the Daring Doo books actually happened in “real life”. Celestia and Luna glared at the guard and flew away to put an end to the war once and for all. When they arrived they combined their powers and fired a very, very powerful beam that destroyed the majority of the characters that participated in the war: Both from the good and the bad team. After the blast only these characters survived on the good side: Rosa Anarchy, Lydia Prower, Sandvich33, Jimmy, Minccino, ARC, Spike, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, King Sombra, Machinedramon, Trixie, human Fluttershy and Bat Colt. The ones who survived on the bad side where: Sonic.EXE, MissingNo, Shenron, Prince Blueblood (for some retarded reason) and Sunset Shimmer. Both versions of the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Varja Wyzen where not hit by the beam because they where too far away from its area of effect. Instead they continued to battle each other, this time they where not chasing each other but instead fighting in one place. Pony Apple Bloom was still mad at Wyzen because he enslaved Ponyville in that alternate timeline, so she was the one who did most the fighting on Wyzens face, latterly. While pony Sweetie Belle and pony Scootaloo did their very best to help. The human versions of the crusaders also tried to help, if they could get close enough to attack the humongous demi-god. Then Sweetie Belle fired a laser at Apple Bloom that power her up immensely. When she was done, she told Apple Bloom to “Dragon-kick his ass into the milky way!” Varja Wyzen became really angry and jumped towards the little Earth-Pony as she jumped towards him in a similar fashion. Apple Bloom avoided Varja Wyzen’s attack and grabbed his index finger. She used her newfound strength to throw Varja Wyzen into the air and then she flew straight into Varja Wyzen’s belly and powered up a super-powered punch that after a ten seconds of charge launched Varja Wyzen straight into space at the speed of sound. Varja Wyzen screamed in pain as he flew away and Apple Bloom returned to her normal state as she landed slowly on the ground. The other crusaders praised her for her actions, but Apple Bloom thanked Sweetie Belle for granting her the extra power. The six little girls then returned back to Ponyville to help the others with their fights. Back in Ponyville, the surviving members of the evil team where standing next to, in front or on Cerberus as the royal sister walked towards them. Prince Blueblood was the most scared of them all and ran towards the royal sisters and cried: - Okay, okay, you have cornered me! - Guards! Take him and Sunset Shimmer to the dungeon, said Princess Celestia then she turned around to Rosa and ARC! Who is responsible for this? - Your majesty, said ARC and bowed for the princess. Sonic.EXE used the “Rift Spectre” to bring everyone of the evil team to this place! The ones that where fighting for Twilight Sparkle and her friends, including that giant machine. Where all brought here by the inner light and hope of Rosa Anarchy. That is at least what I think happened. - Oh, if that is the case, said Princess Luna. Then where is this Sonic.EXE character? - He got away, said Rosa and put her sword away. I was fighting him during the war, but when you fired your laser he ran away. Such a coward! - Twilight Sparkle, said Luna and went towards the purple mare? In you we trust, so can you please explain in detail what happened here? Twilight Sparkle nodded her head and explained latterly every single little detail what happened during the war and what was the cause of the whole war. Then Pinkie Pie explained why the writer could not write down every single event that happened during the war because then the war would be two chapters long. But maybe that would be a good thing that is up to the readers. Lydia walked towards Pinkie and said that she did not know what to say, unless the actual her writes a comment about it. Then she gave Pinkie an adorable hug that made everyone, even some of the villains go: AAAWW! Princess Celestia listened to the explanation and accepted it; she then turned back to the evil team and told them to fix everything that has been damaged during the war. - I shall fix all the damage I have caused right away, said Shenron and bowed towards the princesses. That is a part of the laws that Alduin has printed in stone. - Well I on the other hand, said MissingNo in a glitchy voice. I shall find a way to revive Discord; he was not that bad of a guy and we both are pretty chaotic so why not. I also have to do something to make miss Fluttershy happy. If that is okay for her, that is. - Well you better start working now, said Fluttershy in an angry tone. Or else I will give you: the Alicorn Stare! Discord can be a real sweet heart once you get to know him. Then the surviving villains started to work on repairing the infrastructure that was destroyed during the war, while some of the heroes; such as Machinedramon helped then. They admitted defeat so there was no need to keep attacking them. During this time, both versions of the CMC arrived and became really happy that their sisters/sister-figures where all-right. They all thought that the war was over, but Varja Wyzen was floating around in the atmosphere. It took a short moment for him to recover from Apple Bloom’s previous attack. But when he was recovered, he looked over the realm and gloated: - Do you think a mere mule like you can defeat a god!? Behold! I shall show you our true power! Mantra Reactor, release!! I call upon the power of the Mantra!! Down on the surface, all the damage was fixed because everyone worked together and MissingNo had successfully revived Discord. He still did not have strength he had during the war, but with time he would be the same Discord that he always where. But Discord still had enough power to create a portal where the surviving villains would go through. During this time, the heroes also tried to repair their bonds that both time and space has damaged. Especially Rosa and Minccino, they hugged each other for a very long time. Jimmy wanted to appologise for slapping Rosa across the face, but he was too afraid to tell her how sorry he was. So he kept himself at a reasonable distance away from the little girl. They were all just going to say good-bye when Minccino spotted something in the sky. The other characters looked up and saw Wyzen, but he was even bigger now when he was previously. He was now as big as the planet itself, he had become Gongen Wyzen. - I am Wyzen, a minion of the White Knight. I am an absolute being that protects the White Knight and his people. Apple Bloom the annoyance; Apple Bloom the destructor; you do not belong in this world. DIE! While Gongen Wyzen was speaking, he moved his right arm backwards and then moved it towards the planet’s surface with a really fast speed. He was going to destroy Apple Bloom, only using his fingertip. Everyone in Ponyville saw the fingertip getting closer and closer, but they had no idea what they should do. - Oh no, said human Scootaloo! He is going to destroy everything! How do we stop him? - I have no idea, said Twilight Sparkle! I don’t think Equestria has ever seen an opposing force of this size before! - Well I am just going to stand here doing nothing, said Fluttershy. Together we can stop this fat motherfucker, from crushing us all! The fingertip was now extremely close and Machinedramon prepared himself to stop it, he lifted up his arms and tried to hold the fingertip back. After a while, Cerberus helped Machinedramon by holding the fingertip back using all three of its heads. Then Celestia, Luna, Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy used their Alicorn magic to help as well, along with Shenron who created a shield made by really thick shadows. Soon everyone was working together to stop Gongen Wyzen from destroying the world with a finger the size of Texas. Gongen Wyzen did not feel anything from the force that tried to stop him, he just grinned at his superiority. Just at this moment, Shining Armour and Princess Cadence arrived and saw what was going on. Shining Armour became so angry, that he threw Cadence of his back and fires powerful laser beams at the characters that tried to stop Gongen Wyzen. Machinedramon saw that his teammates got shot down and got an idea, he prepared his cannons and said that he was going to fire at the fingertip to hold it back some more. - Hehe, just what I wanted, said Shining Armour and grabbed Cadence. Your name will be remembered in the history of the new Crystal Empire! Machinedramon was now almost ready only a couple of seconds to go. Then he fired his Giga Cannon and just in that moment, Shining Armour threw Princess Cadence straight into the blast. The blast did manage to make Gongen Wyzen move his finger a short distance backwards, but the blast also killed Princess Cadence. While the characters that got hit by Shining Armour’s beams tried to recover, ARC saw what happened and attacked Shining Armour who tried to sneak away from the place. Twilight Sparkle saw the fight and joined them... Characters that appear in each of the teams during the war Team Rosa: #Rosa Anarchy #Lydia Prower (pony) #Sandvich33 (pony) #Jimmy #Aya Drevis (Killed by Celestia and Luna) #Emelie de Rpchefort (Killed by Celestia and Luna) #Hades (Killed by Celestia and Luna) #Minccino #ARC #Spike #Apple Bloom (pony) #Sweetie Belle (pony) #Scootaloo (pony) #Pinkie Pie #Discord #Twilight Sparkle #Rainbow Dash #Fluttershy #Applejack #Rarity #John Cena (Killed by the Problem Solverz and the Trio of Aspersers) #Alakazam (Killed by the Problem Solverz and the Trio of Aspersers) #Flash Sentry (human) (Killed by Celestia and Luna) #PewDiePie (Killed by Tobuscus) #Lizard (Killed by Celestia and Luna) #Quagsire (Killed by Celestia and Luna) #King Sombra (pony) #Machinedramon #Trixie (human) #Fluttershy (human) #Bat Colt #Applejack (human) #Apple Bloom (human) #Sweetie Belle (human) #Scootaloo (human) #Donbalon (Killed by Celestia and Luna) Team Sonic.EXE: #Sonic.EXE #I.M. Meen (Killed by Cerberus) #Hypno (Killed by Cerberus) #Tangrowth (Killed by Cerberus) #Deadpool (Killed by Celestia and Luna) #Fake Pinkie Pie (Killed by Celestia and Luna) #Jeff the Killer (Killed by Celestia and Luna) #Smile Dog (Killed by Pinkie Pie) #Shining Armour #Koloktos (Killed by Twilight Sparkle, Spike, John Cena and Alakazam) #Taison (Killed by Twilight Sparkle, Spike, John Cena and Alakazam) #Doji (Killed by Twilight Sparkle, Sike, John Cena and Alakazam) #Rasho (Killed by Twilight Sparkle, Spike, John Cena and Alakazam) #Kagebosh (Killed by Twilight Sparkle, Spike, John Cena and Alakazam) #Varja Wyzen/ Gongen Wyzen #Tobuscus (Killed by Lizard) #Swampy (Killed by Celestia and Luna) #Lost Silver (Killed by Celestia and Luna) #MissingNo #Steven & Miki (Killed by Celestia and Luna) #Slenderman (Killed by Celestia and Luna) #Problem Solverz (Killed by Hades) #Lickilicky (Killed bu Cerberus) #Shenron #Buried Alive (Killed by Celestia and Luna) #Cerberus #Polly Police (Killed by Machinedramon) #Prince Blueblood (pony) #Chris-Chan (Killed by Celestia and Luna) #Kratos (Killed by Celestia and Luna) #Sonicchu (Killed by Celestia and Luna) #Sunset Shimmer (demon) #Ghost (Wiped out by Discord) #Aerodactyl Skeleton (Wiped out by Discord) #Kabutops Skeleton (Wiped out by Discord) #Google+ (Killed by Sonic.EXE) Neutral: #Princess Cadence (Killed by Shining Armour) #Flash Sentry (pony) #Princess Celestia #Princess Luna Chapters Previous Chapter: http://millenia-hyper-fighting.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_18 Next Chapter: http://millenia-hyper-fighting.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_20 List of References * Category:Rosa Anarchy's Epic Adventure chapters